Eternity
by ShiTiger
Summary: Can the love between a monster and a human exist in the daylight, or is it doomed to remain hidden in the shadows, unseen by the world?  Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ushio and Tora. This is a yaoi Tora x Demon Hunter Ushio lemon, you were warned. NO FLAMES please.  
  
Eternity  
  
Black. I was drowning in the ebony slitted depths, held captive in their surrounding hued waters. My claws stroking through the silken waves pouring down his pale form. His deep violet eyes staring into mine, a reminder of a blackness those eyes held in their other form. This one, is like me. The other, I cannot have.   
  
As the glittering stars twinkled around us, binding us together in their false light, my large clawed hands took his own elegant fingers, grasping them gently. So small, this human hand that fits into my palm with such ease. Strangely, it seems almost delicate, despite the spear he's held for so long. The Beast Spear. Once I hated it beyond all things, now it allows me to be here, in this paradise that seems indifferent to our battles in the light. Under the pale moon, I am free to caress his silken flesh, trailing my talons over his chin and tilting his face into the lighted shadow.   
  
Fangs. In this form, I always seem to forget that he is as powerful as I, perhaps even more. His eyes slitted by the very power that captured me, locking me away into the darkness. And yet, those same soulfilled depths seem to pull me to him, so that it is he that holds me prisoner. Though my immense form shadows his unusually fey-like body from the night, he has the power to lure my once blackened heart into the daystar's aurora. For him, I gave up slaughtering the humans he chooses to guard so dearly. For me, he seems unaware of my fearsome appearance, daring to stroke his soft fingers through my streaming mane.   
  
Can he not see? Is he blind to what I am? I am a monster. And yet, he still dares to press closer, allowing my muscular arms to wrap around him even tighter. I could kill him if I chose. It would be so easy. But, I do not. He has earned my respect, as well as something deeper. How can he stand to brush his pure lips over my fur, caressing it with his gentle breath? He does not fear me, not like others of his kind would. But I am forgetting that here... he is no longer a creature of the day. In this shadowed glade, he is no more human than I. We are simply together, without concern or fear of the dawn. Alone in an embrace that releases our forbidden desires.   
  
My body awakens as his lithe young form curls into my chest, my sharp nails brushing away the long raven silked strands to get to the white fabric of his silky shirt. Feh, humans wear too much clothing anyway. His body trembles even as I sift my claws through each button, tearing them aside to reach the paled chest. When I am through, his skin lays flush against my fur, his gentle warmth entrancing me as I toss the offending garments into the air, caring not for their destination. All that matters now is the act. The act of bonding that drives us mad.   
  
I think now of his pure human form. Just a boy really, though he has nearly reached manhood. Tonight is his passing, from child to adult. From purity into obsession. That other form will no longer be the same. Once he was simply "boy," now he has earned his name, 'Ushio.' Ushio, master of the Beast Spear, monster hunter, yet human child. This form is a constant battle between human and monster, a bit of both, but uniquely different.  
  
The waiting has become too intense. I take advantage of his parted lips, pulling him closer, devouring him. He simply sighs, tension seeping away as he strokes himself against me. How amusing, that I still refer to him as male. This form is quite different, for it has no gender. It is perfect. Soft, hairless chest flowing down into silky legs. So smooth, I draw my tongue over the base of his throat, feeling his pulse quicken at my actions. His taste, slightly salty, yet its sweetness entices me nearer. Desire clouds the atmosphere, dissolving reality into passion.  
  
I seek him even now. My entire focus is drawn to him, for his very existence makes me complete. Slivers of moonlight mix with inky shadows around our bodies that are embracing in the glade. Violet eyes once again stare deeply up at me, calling upon my guidance in this finaling act. Responding to his plead, I lay him gently upon the flushed grass, gazing down with a hint of uncertainty. How can I continue? I will be stealing from him the most precious gift he has to give. Doesn't he understand why we can never be... The touch of his lips against my own shoved aside any further protests my mind would choose to give. In this time and place, I will do as he commands. If it is truly his desire, then he shall receive his wish in full. As our bodies join, the claim staked upon the shivering green, no longer are we two, but one. This everlasting darkness embracing our bodies in eternal passion.   
  
At the very point of joining, I seal the bond by sinking my fangs into his glittering lifepulse. Ahhhh, the scent of joining mixing with the taste of pure blood. I have achieved what others of my kind only dream of. This perfect union; heart, body, and soul united as one. Together under the stars, we release our passion in a silent exchange of eternity.  
  
Our time wanes, for the dawn approaches on fiery wings to push back the night and flood the land with rays of warmth. If I could, I would hide him forever from that light. But, I can do no more than stroke his cheek as the sun claims him, calling him back to his world. Lengths of black slip into nothingness, my claws brushing the shortened silk from his closed eyelids. His pale skin tans gently, giving him a more lively glow. The human shifts now, curling into my fur with a sigh. I can tell, just by his scent, that his skin and body have returned to his more delicate state, no longer tough muscle under pale silk. Clawless fingers now grip my fine hairs, pert nose wiggling against my chest even in his slumber.   
  
How can he trust so easily? Does he not know that I am still a monster? A monster cannot be tamed, it is forever deadly. Still, I no longer carry the impulse to slit his pretty tanned throat. For even a monster can dream. And so, I take him into my arms and carry him back to his bed, his human home. In the morning, he will awaken as if the night had been just a dream, no more. Only I will know the truth. It is better this way. For a human cannot love a monster, nor a monster love a human. No, tis better to save the memory and allow life to continue as it once was.   
  
Humans, their lives short and meaningful. Spending every waking moment trying to achieve what they cannot truly understand. We watch from the shadows, our lives stretching for centuries. But, we are empty, void of all love and peace. All that exists for us is the hunt, the smell of blood, the pain, and the desire to destroy mankind. I no longer remember why we are driven to such extremes. Perhaps I never really understood why we were apart. The day and night existing side by side, yet only touching for brief periods in between. Must it always remain this way? Will I live an endless life even after his body has turned to dust, his spirit ascending to the heavens? It is hard to think of such a thing. I bonded completely with him, so I desire no more than to spend eternity by his side. Will the madness overtake me when he is gone? Will I be driven back to the bloodlust, the hunt for human flesh? Perhaps. But, I will continue to guard that fragment of memory forever and beyond, in this world and the next. It is the closest a monster will ever be... to the immortality of love.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Everyone was waiting for a fic, so I decided to put this one up sooner than later. I've got a couple of crossovers in a works and a few non yaoi Ushio and Tora fics on the way, but it will take time. Please enjoy the next part of this fic. I just think Ushio and Tora make the cutest couple, not to mention I'm a big Beauty and the Beast fan. Bye, please review! 


	2. Vagary

Disclaimer: I do not own Ushio and Tora. This chapter of the triad is about a discovery of feelings. In otherwards, pure sap, no lemons. Sorry to disappoint for all yaoi lemon fans. It's sweet though, please read.   
  
Ps: This chapter switches between Ushio and Tora's POVs, so be warned.  
  
Vagary  
  
~Ushio's POV~  
  
Tora. I watch you silently as you sleep unaware. When I awoke early this morning, the night came back to me. I don't know what I expected to feel after allowing myself to give in to my soul's desires. It was a moment, and an eternity, wonderful, and yet, it seemed to end too quickly. What do we do now, Tora?   
  
The sunlight brushes your fur, making it glow like flames in the night. I realized last night, that you wondered how I could bear touching you in such ways. You believe that you are a beast, that you do not deserve soft touches. But, Tora... I think I... I... I care about you, more than ever. I cannot forget the feel of your body, the way your arms wrapped around me, so loving and strong. The warmth of your heart beating in my ear, the touch of your fur brushing my cheeks. Even now, my fingers stroke them, feeling again the softness that once caressed them lovingly. But, it is not as satisfying, for it is merely a phantom touch.   
  
There is no turning back now. Our fate is sealed, or at least my heart is. I have grown fond of you... more than any other. I know you doubt me, I doubted myself at first. I would never have believed it if someone had told me this would come to be. Imagine, a demon hunter falling in love with a monster. That's it... isn't it. I've finally admitted it, though only to myself. I love you, Tora. I love you.  
  
I worry. You are beginning to stir and soon you will awaken. Do you care for me as I do you? I do not know if monsters can love, but I hope you will not turn me away. I felt a hesitantness last night, as if you were unsure of something. Is it me? I am not Mayuko, caring and beautiful as sunlight. I cannot give you what she can. She offers you life, Tora. What can I offer you?  
  
Nothing. I am a hunter, a shadow that rides the night searching for flesh to devour with my weapon. I am your most dangerous enemy, the Master of the Beast Spear. My soul purpose is to destroy your kind... No. Not mine. It is the Spear that puts these thoughts into my head. I'm afraid, Tora. I don't want to hurt you. But, if we remain like this, together... but not... I worry that the time may come for us to fight. It would be a battle to the death, for both of us.   
  
Your nose is twitching. I can tell you are about to awaken. The muscles in your arms and legs are beginning to tense up. Oh Tora... I love you with my heart, body, and soul. It seems like such a long time ago, though only 4 years have passed, that I released you. Now, I regret not getting to know you as a friend, instead of treating you as an enemy. True, you were an enemy to all humanity at the time, but now... now all I see is the face of my beloved.   
  
I fear that when you open your eyes, when you see me, you will turn me away. How can I expect you to love me in return, even after last night? I care about you so much, it would shatter my soul if I saw dismissal in your eyes. Will you respect me at all? I practically threw myself at you, not truly understanding my own feelings. Did I make the wrong choice? Did you feel obligated to touch me as you did, to hold me close as though we were simply two people in love, and not sworn enemies? I pray that I am wrong in that assumption.   
  
White. Your eyes are opening slowly, blinking as though to focus on the world around you. I can feel the nervousness seeping through my bones as those white orbs focus on me and you rise to all fours. We watch each other, silently, as if neither can build up the courage to speak. I cannot read your thoughts, your eyes are clouded as you study me, waiting.   
  
Stop looking at me, Tora! I can't bear it. Flashes of last night mix with images of you and Mayuko pressed together in the same intimate dance. How can this be? Is it true? Do you care more for Mayuko than you do me? Was last night just sex to you?   
  
You move, and I run. I can't stand it anymore. My heart is weighed down painfully with assumptions. I want to know what you feel for me, but I can't bear to hear you say that I mean nothing to you. I know that is what you will say, we are enemies after all. I cannot hope for eternity, last night's moment will have to console me the rest of my life. But, how can I live without you? My heart already feels like it is breaking, shattering my soul to pieces. I love you... How can I live without you?!  
  
NANI?! My breath is knocked out of me as something heavy lands upon me, pressing my front into the grass. Tendrils of long orange hair float around me, caressing the sides of my face like... NO! I don't want to be reminded of last night. You care not for me, so why not leave me be? Leave before you find out my horrible secret.  
  
~Tora's POV~  
  
What the hell? I didn't expect you to do that. I thought you would forget last night, but it seems as though you have not. I woke to see you standing there on the far end of the rooftop, just watching me silently. I rose, waiting for you to speak, to clear your mind of any doubts. For, you must be ashamed of what has occurred between us. How can you not be? I am a beast, you are a hunter. I expected angry accusations, even a fight, but not this.   
  
Your eyes grew uncertain, hesitant as we watched each other. I could almost sense the tenseness in your body, your lips pressed tightly together as if to keep yourself from blurting out an overbearing secret. And then, you fled. My eyes widened, my body flowing to the edge of the rooftop in time to see you land gracefully in a crouch and race off around the corner.   
  
After only a second's pause, perhaps too long, I leapt downwards to follow. I could have caught you sooner, if I had not hesitated... but, this will have to do. The forest is calm tonight, the peace broken only by the sound of your footsteps. You run fast, my mate, but I am faster. After all, you are only human at this moment.  
  
In an instant, a second before you can sense my presence, I pounce. The feel of your body beneath mine on the forest floor, reminds me of that night. Your scent fills me, the softness of your skin seems to caress mine as we lay there.   
  
You begin to tremble, I can feel it and I halfway rise to gaze down at you. Your eyes are hidden from me, your fingers clenching in the dewsoaked grass below. I trail a single clawed finger down your cheek before flipping you onto you back easily. You do not look at me even now, your head tilted to the side, your eyes closed tightly as if to ward me away.   
  
Can you not bear to look at me? Was that night, last night, so horrible to you now? Is that why you ran when you did? Because you could not speak to me, for I am the one who took something precious from you. If I could take it back, knowing now that it pains you so much, I would. I'd do anything to keep you from harm, even leave if you cannot stand to look at me.  
  
~Ushio's POV~  
  
Stop watching me. I can feel your eyes on me, even as I lay in the damp grass beneath your heavy form. I can still feel the silken caress of your long mane, like a beacon in the darkness. If I look at you, you will know my secret. You will know... and you will leave me. I cannot bear for you to go, and I cannot bear for you to stay if I cannot touch you. I love you, Tora.   
  
I feel your body shift, knowing immediately that something is wrong. For a second, my body is flooded with fear. You are leaving me. Do not go. Tora! My eyes snap open, even as I reach out and grip your arm as you are pulling away. You glance down at me, surprised at my actions. In that instant, I know... I know my secret is no more. I cannot hide from you any longer, my love.  
  
~Tora's POV~  
  
I felt you relax for a moment, thinking only that you were relieved that I was willing to leave you. How could you not be? I was ready to release you of any vow we made last night. That is, until I felt your fingers touch my fur, hands holding me, keeping me from leaving. I looked down, finding myself trapped by the emotions in your deep opaque eyes that are suddenly wide open, and staring at me in fear.  
  
No, you are not afraid of me, I can see that. It is almost as if... you do not want me to leave. Your lips open, mouthing words I cannot hear.   
  
'Don't leave. Please don't leave. I don't want you to go.'  
  
I am puzzled. You want me to stay? Why? Only moments before, you could not bear to look upon me and now you won't let me go. But then, I see the shimmer of unshed tears in your eyes, hear the choked sob that rises in your throat. I cannot help myself, I kneel to hold you. For a moment, I pause, uncertain if you truly desire my touch. But, then I feel your body in my arms as you lean into me, and I hold on tightly, afraid to let you go.  
  
Your body shakes with emotion, your thin human fingers clutching my fur like a safehold. Tears stain my chest as you weep, and I do nothing more than hold you. You are my mate, I will protect you. I made that vow last night through my actions, and I will not go back on it. You are to precious to me.  
  
'Don't leave me. Please don't. I need you.'  
  
Your words slash into me like a bolt of lightning. You need me? After everything, you do not feel any hatred or disgust when you look upon me? I start to stand, only to feel your fingers clench tighter, then release. As I rise, I look down and watch your arms curl instinctively around you, as if to form a protection against the world. Your head tilts up, dark eyes gazing at me in silence. I cannot read what you are going through right now, the emotions hidden as if behind a thick barrier of opaque glass. You seem to be watching me for something, looking for a sign. Then, your eyes leave mine and drop down to the ground. The sadness seems to radiate around you, and all I want to do is take you in my arms once more.  
  
'You're leaving, aren't you? Even after last night. I shouldn't have expected more. After all, how can you possibly care for me. Me, a demon hunter, your worst enemy; a male, not even worthy of anything short of a one night stand. If you are leaving, then go. I won't hold you back.'  
  
Your words cause my entire body to freeze. I cannot move, not after that confession. Can it be? Is it possible that you have been feeling the same doubts as I after our one night of passion, of love? I thought you would be happy if I left, but it turns out that it would hurt you more than anything. Is there even a slight chance that you feel the same for me as I do for you? Only one way to find out. I ask you.  
  
Your head rises, dark eyes widening even as I speak. Your face betrays all your emotions. From shock to disbelief, then amazement and hope. I watch you pick yourself up from the ground and step towards me, hands trembling at your sides. Still you have not answered, simply stared at me as if this was all just a dream. A single hand rises and I cannot help but flinch, worried that I misunderstood your words, your response.   
  
Instead, I feel your gentle touch, watch the smile appear on your face. You are radiant as you stand there, just looking at me with such emotion. The instant is like eternity, but over too quickly. But, I find that I am enjoying this more. The feel of your body against mine as you throw yourself into my waiting arms. The sound of relieved laughter echoes around us, even as you rub your cheek into my chest. I gaze down as smile as you look up at me, your lips parting to whisper...  
  
'I love you, my Tora.'  
  
For a second, I am speechless. I had expected nothing more than your relief that I was not going to leave you, that perhaps last night meant a bit more to you than I had thought. But, I had not expected this. Your love. A precious gift, equal to the one you granted me last night. And... how can I possibly refuse? My arms tighter, the emotion welling up in my throat until I can do nothing but stand there, holding you tighter and tighter.   
  
You just laugh gently, realizing that I do not want to release you. You whisper words, tender words of reassurance. I know you will not run away. I realize that now. You will never look at me with disgust, nor will you turn me away. No, you will love me until the end of your days, and I will do the same for you.   
  
I understand more fully now. I cannot live without you and you will not live without me. I won't leave you to fend on your own; I will stay and guide you the rest of your days. But, even as the wonder and happiness twirls around us, I cannot help but fear the day you will be taken from me. Humans live such short lives. But, until that day, I will not let you go. I love you, my demon hunter... my Ushio.  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Note: Reviews! Please let me know if you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't a lemon, more sappy, but the pair needed to get their feelings straightened out. The third and final chapter of 


End file.
